


Sick Day

by deirdre_aithne



Series: What A Boy Wants [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a bit of looking after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Love to lorcalon for the beta job. Also, for anyone who didn't know (as I didn't), 'Frustration' is the UK version of the board game 'Trouble'. That was news to me...

Neville awoke to the sound of a soft groan and Harry shuffling back against him in bed. Smiling sleepily, he moved his arm from low around Harry's waist and slid it up over his bare chest before stilling and sucking in a breath through his teeth with a hiss. He opened his eyes and sat upright, frowning as he looked down at Harry and moved his hand up to touch his forehead. Harry's skin burned to the touch, and Neville quickly snatched his hand back and shifted over as he nudged Harry to roll onto his back.   
  
"Wake up, Harry."   
  
His words were met with another groan from Harry, and this time, Neville realized that it sounded pained. He picked up his wand from the bedside table and conjured a cool, damp cloth to dab at Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes opened while Neville pressed the cloth to his heated skin, and Neville noticed the clouded look to them with a worried frown.   
  
" _Merlin_ , love, you're burning up."   
  
"Don't feel good," Harry grumbled, his voice still thick and rough with sleep. Despite himself, Neville chuckled softly and laid the cloth across Harry's forehead.   
  
"I figured as much." Trailing his fingers over Harry's hot cheek, Neville watched Harry leaning into his touch. After a moment, Harry started trying to push himself upright until Neville placed his hand on his shoulder and nudged him down onto his back again.   
  
"I've got work today," Harry protested weakly, and Neville shook his head.   
  
"Not anymore, you don't. You've got to stay in bed while I look after you until you're better."   
  
It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "You don't have to, Neville, really. I'll be fine-"   
  
Neville silenced him by placing a finger against his lips, and Harry looked up at him, his eyes a little clearer as the last traces of sleep faded from them, but still clouded from his fever. Something about the way he looked pulled at Neville and, without thinking about it, he bent down and pressed his lips against Harry's forehead just beneath the cloth.   
  
"You're going to rest today, Harry, and let Daddy take care of you."   
  
He heard Harry's breath hitch at his words and pulled back slowly to look at him, seeing the way Harry's eyes shone. Their moments of slipping into that dynamic had certainly become a little more frequent, as both of them became increasingly more comfortable with their roles, but Neville was never the one to request it. Harry had always given him something to indicate he wanted it, or at the very least, Neville would ask, if he thought that Harry might be in the mood, but he had never before taken the initiative on his own until now, and the impact it had on Harry was obvious.   
  
Smiling softly at him, Neville cast a quick  _Accio_  to summon Harry's lion from its keeping place on the top shelf of the closet. He caught it as it soared towards the bed and passed it to Harry, who immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the toy until it let out one of its tiny roars, and Neville reached his hand up to stroke Harry's hair back off his forehead.   
  
"Is there anything wrong besides the fever?" he asked, running his fingers lightly through Harry's hair. Harry nodded, tucking his face into his lion and looking at Neville over its head.   
  
"My tummy feels bad, too, Daddy."   
  
"Anything else?" Harry shook his head and Neville nodded, ruffling his hair before pulling his hand away and Summoning a fever reducer from their bathroom. Pulling the stopper from the phial, he pressed it to Harry's lips, tipping it gently when Harry lifted his head up to take it and giving him a fond smile when he pulled a face at the taste of the potion. "I know, it's not very good, is it?"   
  
Harry shook his head with his face still a little scrunched up, and Neville chuckled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against his forehead again. "It will make you feel better, though, I promise. Now, you rest, and Daddy will go downstairs to fix you something to eat, all right?"   
  
"Yes, Daddy," Harry answered, with the first hint of a smile on his face. Pleased, Neville removed the rag from Harry's forehead and replaced it with a fresh one before moving off the bed. Harry immediately curled closer to his side of the bed, nuzzling his cheek against Neville's pillow with the lion wrapped up tight in his arms. "Hurry back?"   
  
"Of course, Harry. Rest now – nap if you want – I won't be long." Neville watched Harry nod and close his eyes. Neville smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He put a pot of tomato soup on the stove to cook and scrawled a quick owl to Harry's boss to inform him that he was ill. He wrote out a second to the young man who helped him with his greenhouses and sent both off with their owl. After checking the soup, he conjured a tray to carry everything upstairs on and began pulling out dishes from another cabinet. He cut two pieces off a loaf of bread and poured a glass of juice for Harry, placing it all on the tray and dishing out two bowls of the soup when it was ready. He levitated the tray ahead of him as he made his way back upstairs, pausing in the doorway when he saw Harry dozing on his side of the bed.   
  
Approaching the bed, Neville reached out and touched Harry's cheek, relieved when it felt much cooler now, near enough to normal that he felt confident to take the cloth off his forehead. Neville perched himself at the edge of the bed and gently shook Harry's shoulder to wake him. When his eyes opened, clear and bright now without the haze from his fever, Harry smiled and shuffled back to his own side of the bed, allowing Neville to join him. He waited for Harry to push himself upright, settling back against the headboard with Neville, to guide the tray over to rest across Harry's lap.   
  
"Made your favourite," Neville said, carefully lifting his bowl off the tray and balancing it in his own lap.   
  
Harry looked over at him with a smile, the shining look back in his eyes as he murmured, "Thank you, Daddy." Unable to help himself, Neville leaned over and kissed Harry's hair.   
  
"Anything for you, my sweet boy. Now, eat, all right? If you're feeling better after, Daddy will pull out one of your games and we can play for a while."   
  
Harry's face lit up at the suggestion, and he nodded excitedly, breaking off part of his bread and dipping it into his soup. Neville watched him with a fond look for a moment longer, before picking up his spoon and starting on his own soup. They ate in silence, with Neville shooting glances at Harry now and again to see that he seemed to be looking better now, the potion from earlier and the food doing wonders for him. When they had both finished, Neville placed his bowl back on the tray and Banished all of it to the kitchen sink with a quick wave of his wand.   
  
"Do we get to play a game now, Daddy?" Harry asked, all but bouncing on the bed, and Neville couldn't help but laugh, reaching over and ruffling his hair.   
  
"Yes, Harry. What would you like to play?" Neville moved off the bed as he asked, crossing to the same closet where they tucked Harry's lion away when they weren't playing and pulled it open, considering the handful of Muggle board games stacked neatly on the top shelf.   
  
"Frustration!" Harry said excitedly, and Neville heard him starting to bounce on the bed.   
  
Chuckling, Neville pulled the game down and carried it over to bed, slipping onto his own side and setting the game between himself and Harry. He set up the pieces quickly and let Harry take the first turn, watching him pop a six and begin moving a peg around the board. By the time Neville was able to move one of his own pieces from the start position, Harry's peg had advanced and was only a few places behind his own, his next turn moving his peg to the same place as Neville's.   
  
"Sorry, Daddy!" Harry trilled with a grin, plucking Neville's piece up and moving it back to the start position. Neville laughed and reached across the board to tickle Harry under his arms until he burst into a fit of laughter, clamping his arms over his hands. "Daddy, no fair!"   
  
"Neither is setting back my only piece on the board," Neville answered in a playful tone, stilling his hands and leaning over to kiss Harry's forehead with a grin. Harry retorted by pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
  
"You could still win, Daddy. 's your turn."   
  
Neville nodded and pulled back to look at the board, popping the dice and letting out an exaggerated groan when he didn't get a six, making Harry laugh. Resisting the temptation to start tickling him again in retaliation, Neville adopted a pout and earned himself a kiss on the cheek for it. The game picked up again with Harry's turn, finishing some time later when Harry got all of his pieces into their ending slots, while Neville had only gotten one into his, with one still stuck at start and the others spaced around the board.   
  
They reset the board and played another few rounds before Neville packed it away again. Over the course of their fourth game, Harry had begun shifting and frowning to himself, and when Neville had reached over to check his forehead, he'd felt his fever returning. He'd allowed them to finish the game after Harry pleaded, but as he placed the lid on the box and levitated it back to its place in the closet, Harry shuffled closer to him. Neville  _Accio_ 'd another potion for Harry's fever from the bathroom, pressing the phial to his lips and stroking his hair after he'd swallowed it down.   
  
"You should sleep again, Harry," Neville prompted, watching Harry lean into the touch. "Rest up and let the potion do its work."   
  
"Will you stay with me, Daddy?"   
  
Harry looked up at him pleadingly and Neville nodded, shifting down to lay beside Harry, wrapping his arms around him when he burrowed into his chest. Sliding his hand over Harry's back, Neville pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and cuddled him close. "Sleep, now," he murmured. "Daddy will stay right here till you wake, promise."   
  
He felt Harry give a small smile against the skin of his neck, where he'd buried his face, and one of Harry's arms moved to drape around Neville's waist. "Thank you, Daddy..."   
  
"You're welcome, Harry."


End file.
